


Show me how it's done

by Schweini_Sin



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweini_Sin/pseuds/Schweini_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are watching the film "Nine and a half weeks" and Lukas seems to have and idea for the rest of the night. This fanfic is based on the movie, well, just some references ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fic and english is not my first language, so please be kind if you want to make some corrections on my writing :) Enjoy! 
> 
> I'll try to make the next chapter soon :)

They won the World Cup 2014 in Brazil, they deserved it more than any other team, because of that, Jogi was very generous in giving them long vacations. Basti’s birthday was a week ago and he had no chance of spending time with Lukas, so he decided to visit him at his apartment for a couple of days, relaxing time, maybe a few beers, PlayStation and fast food, the perfect combination, maybe something more in the night, it could be, why not...

  
It was night and Lukas was sitting on the couch while Basti lays on the floor on a pillow, stuck between Luka’s calves, his head resting on the couch, his neck and shoulders on the edge.

  
Lukas likes to play with Basti’s hair, rubbing his scalp gently and slowly running his hands over Basti’s head, again and again. They played videogames for three hours, it was fun, but they’re done. Now they’re watching TV and while Lukas is changing channels, a film caught their attention. It was an American film of the 80's, an erotic drama with high sexual voltage, in which the protagonists lived a relationship of wild sex involving large doses of sadomasochism.

  
They were watching the famous scene in which the protagonist takes a bunch of food out of the woman’s fridge, and smears it all over her body.

  
“That is SO fucking sexy! hot as hell” Said Lukas grinning “don’t you think? Basti?”

  
Basti just nodded and kept watching the movie. He remembered watching the film in past holidays with Sarah, a friend of hers recommended the movie. The movie was not good at all, but Basti was very interested in the occurrences of the characters that kept him focused on the erotic scenes. Instead, Sarah showed totally disgusted by the situation the woman was passing trough, so before finishing, she put another movie, a romantic comedy one, so Basti decided to finish watching it in another occasion, maybe with Lukas, maybe not, he got blushed just to think about sharing those interests with Lukas, no way.

  
“mein Hase, we should try something like that”, Lukas said with a mischievous smile “I’m hungry, what do you say?”

  
“You are crazy Luki!” Basti said blushing, “well, there's literally nothing left in your fridge besides beers, jerk!”

  
"Come on Basti! Now I remember…I haven’t given you your birthday present and I know you're dying to do it!"

  
“It was my birthday and not yours! That would be a gift for you, not mine” Basti said arching his eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Lukas. “Let’s go to the supermarket for food, I ‘m so fucking hungry!”

  
“I'll take that as a yes then!” replied Lukas and grinned.

  
Basti rolled his eyes and left the apartment together with Lukas heading to the supermarket. Basti seemed to disagree with whatever Lukas might say, but inside, he was dying to share an experience of this nature.

  
They went to the supermarket and Basti lingered on the shelf of sports magazines while Lukas began his evil plan. It was funny because he bought food like he was going to throw a party. He bought Basti’s favorite fruits, vegetables, whipped cream, chocolate, milk, wine, more beer, bread, snacks, even honey and whatever that passes through his crazy mind after watching the movie.

  
“I see your evil intentions here and it will not happen Luki” Basti said, almost whispering in his ear when he noticed what Lukas had bought for dinner. “whipped cream, seriously?” Basti took a hand to his forehead as a sign of shame.

  
“I’m not asking for your permission Schweinsteiger!” Lukas said in serious tone, taking shopping bags and heading out the supermarket. “Basti Come on! Are you afraid of what can I do to you?” Asked Lukas staring at Basti with a malicious grin.

  
Now back to the apartment, Lukas continued his evil plan and when he finished accommodating fruits in the fridge, he felt something in his back while his arms were pulled to the side back of his body, he felt cold metal pinning his wrists and someone threw him to the ground. Then he felt his eyes were covered by something like a foulard and suddenly someone licked his neck and touched his thigh.

  
“Fuck…Basti?” he asked astonished.

  
“I found them!” Lukas bought those handcuffs in a sex shop to satisfy a fantasy with Basti, but for some reason, they haven´t used them yet, maybe the lack of time or the distance. Lukas kept them inside a wooden box, where there were also hot pics of young Basti that Lukas took in the early years.

  
Basti takes advantage of the situation and gives Lukas a filthy kiss, sticking his tongue inside Lukas’s mouth. Lukas gasps, still in the same situation, over the floor…

“I told you it was my birthday, so you owe me my gift and I'll do whatever I want to!” Basti said biting his lower lip.

  
“I like when you act like this, my naughty boy” Lukas grinned mischievously “So show me how it's done”.


End file.
